How Could This Happen
by assassin2000
Summary: Ezra has a past that he and he alone knows, it's a dark and violant secret and it contains many deaths. But One day he meets Kanan and his crew and with there help he could be better. And in the darkness of the dark side forces of years in the past rise from dead.
1. Chapter 1

**This like star wars rebels with some different things and moments and it has more violence. Cause this is more like a kiddy show. I know the the clone wars was also a kiddy show, but with more action scenes and more maturity cause some things were cooler like the star ships and some weapons so most of those weapon and ships I like will come in this story so enjoy and I so fucking hate that George Lucas sold Star Wars to Disney, I mean come on did you saw the trailer for the new star wars episode 7. Well let me tell you something it sucked like hell, I mean in the beginning I thought it was a fan made till the x-wings came so Disney really fucked up the Star Wars Universe. That's enough complaining let's get on with the story enjoy. Disclaimer : I do not own Star Wars Rebels or Disney that ruined them.**

Ezra's POV.

I was walking on the streets on Lothal and as every day I was stealing or picking out cool helmets and other stuff that's helping me to survive in this hell hole of life. I never knew any friends, the only things that keep me alive is my sanity and the stupid things that the empire fail at.

I was at my tower looking at the capital city of Lothal. It doesn't matter how boring live can be sometimes it's still fun to live a life and I know that there are other that have a worse life than me. So I shouldn't be complaining about mine.

I heard a Star Destroyer above me and looked up to see it go to the capital city. I ran to my speeder and went to the city. I parked it somewhere out of sight. Some Imperials were taking some grapes from a man.

I walked to them and started to act like a beggar and grabbed their communicator. And spoke in it sending them away. I grabbed some fruit. **( You know how this scene goes let's start where he was at the roof.)**

I was at the roof looking at the troopers and feeling almost bad for them. I was feeling a weird king of magic something in my head. I looked up and saw man with a yellow shirt and on right arm part of a battle armor. He turned his head my way and I quickly ducked under.

When he looked away I looking at him more careful and saw him walk away, only to stop a few seconds later. Tapping a few time against his weapon holster and saw a purple monster that shouldn't be allowed to look like that walking away.

He walked again a few seconds then stop and tap again a few times against his weapon holster and saw a young girl around my age tapping a few time against her weapon holster.

She walked to the speeder and threw something on it and then walked away like nothing happened. I took a closer look. Boom it said the speeder blew up. And the speeder's with the cargo went away.

I followed the speeders over the rooftop, but before they could make it out they were blocked by a big land speeder by the guy in the yellow shirt and he shot them dead. I mean stealing from the Empire okay, but killing their troopers man you have a lot of courage than mate.

T5he bad-looking monster came and killed the last few troopers before the area was clear. I took my change and jumped off the roof and landed on the speeder. "Thanks for doing the heavy lifting." I said waving my hand at him and driving backwards and ducking the ugly things fist and went back to the main squire and drove off.

The girl I saw earlier jumped on one of the crates attached on it and aimed her gun on me. "Pretty gutsy move kid, if the big guys catches you. He'll end you." She said before shooting the crate off where she was on and jumped off and let her two friends with speeders behind me go after me while she ran off.

I went faster and on my left hand I had a flamethrower/ gun arm attached. **( The weapon that Cad Bane from the Clone Wars has on his arm.) **

I went out of the city trying to make it to my tower. Two imperial speeder and the two other guys where following me. When I was at the middle two other Imperial speeders came to join the two.

The other guys got disposed two. One of the two last standing speeders came next to me with a gun aiming at me. "It's over Rebel scum." he said. I rolled my eyes and aimed the flamethrower at him and set him on fire. He fell off his bike and screamed . I wasn't such a bad person unlike the Empire to let people die in pain so I shot him a few times to make sure he was really dead.

The last one was behind me. I grabbed a small bomb and threw it to him and he being so stupid to catch it and I said boom again. I could see my tower I was almost there till a sniper shot the cargo off.

I didn't knew where the sniper came from so I was still driving to my tower. I got shot in the shoulder when I was almost there and fell off. Not giving up on myself I ran to the tower and went up to look for a chest. When founded I opened.

It had a few special weapons in them. And some armor. I put on my armor part it was just for the my left leg and right arm. **( Do you know how the samurai armor left leg and right arm part looks like in The last Samurai. Well it's like that but only in orange and his weapons is one of the bows from the night sister also from the clone wars and the dark saber stolen from the jedi temple by Deathwatch.)**

When everything put on I went down and saw all the other guys I saw in the city fighting against Imperial. I aimed my bow and shot!

**Cliffhanger, Man the things you can do with them. So this was it for now. I probably know that most of you don't like it, so if you don't like it that much please say it and give ideas about what needs to be changed or need s to be added to and if you like it and you agree with me that Disney ruined the Star Wars Universe then you're right and I know that Star Wars Rebels is a bit Cool and the only reason I watch it. I cause of Sabine I mean that chick is hot so this story is going to be cool with a sensitive, protective and emotional Sabine some few chapter later.**

**So please REVIEW !**

**And I'll see you guys later. **


	2. Meeting the crew

**Hey ****guys I'm back with the second chapter and I love the reviews you guys send.**

**Cheese Bot : I like the idea and I'm also looking if I can put it in the story cause Assassin's Creed is just one heck of a game and I would appreciate that you would know an idea for the suit.**

**Frost Maria : Already done that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own star wars rebels.**

**Enjoy the story.**

Ezra's POV.

I was aiming my bow at the trooper that was ready to shoot the girl on her right, by the looks of it she wasn't paying any attention to him. I aimed my energy bow and released the plasma arrow.

The Arrow went without a sound through the grass hitting the trooper and he fell dead behind the Mando girl. In a split second she turned around to see what happened. She was shocked and was trying to locate where the shot came from.

I ran to the battlefield unseen as I went through the long grass, shooting plasma arrows each hitting a trooper. The rebels were trying to find it's shooter only they were distraced, when a new pack of fourty Stormtrooper came at them shooting like crazy with Walkers behind them.

I ran out of the grass putting the bow on my back and grabbing my Darksaber and my LL-30S blaster pistol. And charging at the troopers.

" Kid, what on earth are you going to do. If you attack those troopers alone you'll die." The Weird looking purple monster said.

"I've been through worse." I said back shocking each and every one of the rebels.

I jumped of the ground with the saber above my head and shooting with my blasters some troopers down, while I'm in the air. When I was close enough to a trooper I cut him in half, his blood streaming on my face.

The troopers surrounded me, and I put away my Blaster, I Turned my mulitiporpose wrist gauntletes to flamethrower and actived my repulsor rocket boots.

I went about ten feet in the air, used the flamethrower to burn atleast fifteen men. Leaving twenty men alive, Turning off the flamethrower I flew with high speed at the last twenty men, I used my darksaber to cut off all of their heads only by throwing it.

I landed on the ground and grabbed the saber out of midair when it came back to me.

Behind me the walkers are aiming at me. Do I could not see them, I could feel their guns turning and aiming at me. I jumped and maked a backflipp to dodge the lasers and land before them with my face turned to theirs.

I got down on one knee, my saber in my hand, grabbing something behind my back putting it on my right wrist. I turned on the saber and put it next to my body in a holding postion ready to streak, on my right wrist I turned on a hidden laser blade.

**( It's like the hidden blades from Assassin's Creed only instead it has laser blades not metal)**

The walkers were aiming at me again. But before they even had a change to shoot, I already cut off one of the walkers leg and threw in a grenade. I ran to the next walker while the explosion quashed the walker behind me. I threw my saber into the walker next to me into their controls and it went BOOM in a second.

Jumping on the roof of the last walker I opened the hatch and jumped in, doing an assassination jump on one of the two pilots killed him within a second. When I got my blade out of the dead pilot I killed the other one so fast that the last thing he ever saw was my blade in his head.

I put a bomb on the controls and jumped out the walker. I went to the walker in which my saber was in. I pulled it out and head back to the rebels.

The rebels were staring at me with open eyes as wide as they could be. "How did you do that? " The girl asked. "Like I said to Purple over there I had worse than this." I answered.

" But it's nearly impossible to fight such a force with those weapons you carry. For starts you killed those walkers like it was nothing." The man said. "Look that is a thing I won't talk about with strangers, so I helped you with saving your asses that for I want a fee, you give me one of the boxes you stole from them and we all can live our life like we used to?" I said.

"Or you can come with us and help us fight against the Empire. We could use an extra man on our team." The man said. "And why would I do that?" I asked. "That I'll tell you when you come with us." The man said.

"Right, so you want to play it like that, it's not going to happen."I said turning my back to them and walking back to my tower. From a distance I could hear the TIE- fighters coming this way.

I turned around to confront the TIE-fighters. As the fighters came closer I used what I call magic and let them smashed into each other. "You got to be kidding me? "A Twi'lek asked.

"About what?" I asked. "Are also a force user who is being hunted by the Empire?" she asked. "And what is a force user?"I asked out curiosity. "To know you must come with us and we'll tell you." she said.

"You're not giving me any choice, are you?" I said. "You're right, I won't." she said. I groaned. "Okay you win, I'll come with you but don't expect something from me." I said before the man and the Twi'lek gave a small smile.

I came on board of their ship, it looked like it was a ship ready to fall apart. "What a piece of junk." I said to myself. "We don't have much money so we got to do it with this, do it may not look like much, it's still home." The Twi'lek said.

"Your right there is no place like home." I said. "You're right about that kid." The girl said. "Before we start I need to know your names and what you guys do as part of your team."I said, and the man nodded.

The Twi'lek started. "My name is Hera and I'm the pilot of this ship named the Ghost, see my astro over there his name is Chopper, he was made out of several parts and put together like a puzzle." She said.

"My name is Kanan, I'm sort of the leader of the team and former Jedi and the Jedi are force user like you kid, once there used to be many." He said.

"I'm Zeb and I'm not a Purple beast, you got that kid?" he said irritated. "Sure no problem." I said.

"My name is Sabine and I'm the bomb and weapon expert of the team, nice to meet you kid." She said. "And who are you kid?" Sabine asked.

"My name is Ezra and I'm a hunter nothing more. I can kill people without being spotted before they know, they're all dead. I once was part of a creed that was terminated." I said, getting painful memory's on how the creed was killed and the screams I heard, I couldn't do anything but watch.

"You can tell us when you think you're ready to tell what happened and who that creed was." Kanan said and nodded, out of respect for me for not letting me to tell my painful past.

"What are force users?" I asked. "Force users are people how can control things with their minds like you smashed those TIE's. At that moment you're using the force."Kanan explained me.

"But what is the force, you say what it can do, but not what it is." I said. "The Force is everywhere, without it there could not be a form of live in the galaxy." Kanan explained.

"Okay now I understand that, is there a place where I can clean my weapons and check them on damage?" I asked. "You can follow me Ezra."Sabine said.

Sabine's POV.

I told Ezra to follow me and he did, as we walked down the hallway he started to speak to me. "So how long have you been with these guys, it looks like you've got a close bond with each other, I can see in all of your eyes that you got a painful past."

"I've been with them over five years, when I was eleven I joined them as a Mando, so ever since the treated me like I'm there sister. What about you, don't haven't you got any parents?" I asked and when I saw the look on his face I knew I shouldn't had asked that question.

"My parents were killed eight years ago on my seventh birthday, when the Empire broke into our house and shot all three of us. I managed to survive the lasers that hit me, but my parents weren't so lucky, they got hit in their head." He explained.

"I'm sorry for your lost, but back on Lothal you said that you've been through worse, how worse if I may ask?" I asked him.

"I will tell you when I'm checking my weapons and promise to tell no one, not even your team cause they aren't ready to hear, the only reason I'm telling you is that I need to tell someone, I can see at you that I can trust you." he said.

"The equipment you need lies in my room, so this is it."I said opening the door of my room, he walked in and looked at my art, it brought a smile on his face.

"Looks like you've got a hobby and your good at it as well, I love the work you did, it's amazing." He said, making my cheeks go a little bit red.

"The tools are laying on the bed!" I said. He turned his head to the bed and grabbed the box, he sat down on the ground and took off his upper side of the armor and his entire torso is full off scars, the most interesting ones were the three scares around his heart in the form of a triangle, he got one hell of a good looking six-pack.

I kept staring at them. "Like what you see or do you need a closer look?"he asked laughing a bit. Making me blush. "You were the one who took off your armor."I said trying to convince him that it was his fault.

"I took off my armor to protect it from getting damaged while repairing my weapons. Then it would be a shame." he said looking at his Darksaber. "This thing had a huge damage from that explosion." He said grabbing a tool out off the box and getting it done.

"You said you would tell me the story, remember?" I asked. "I do, come sit and I will tell you." He said.

Ezra's POV.

Sabine came to sit next to me. "It all began when the Empire shot me and my parents.

Flashback.

_I was laying on the ground in my own blood, dying slowly. The Storm troopers left hours ago, leaving me for dead. A man opened the door. The man had a white cloak and a small laser blade on his wrist._

_He picked me up and gave me some kind of drink, making me fall asleep. When I woke up I was in a bed covered in bandages. I looked around me and saw the same man beside the bed._

_He came to me and started to speak nicely, telling me his name and the cost of what he worked for._

_After he had told his entire story he asked me one thing. "Ezra do you want to become an assassin to save the galaxy from the templar's."_

"_Yes, I would love to."I answered him and he said to me "We'll start your training when you're healed. I nodded and went back to sleep._

_Three months later._

_I was fully recovered and was almost done with my training, ready for my first mission. "Ezra cause of your good training the mentors have decided that your first target is going to be a bounty hunter called Cad Bane. He escaped from prison in the Clone Wars and has joined the templar's." he said._

"_I will not disappoint you, mentor."I said. I walked to my room and put on the original assassin suit. I walked to my ship it was a B-wing from the Clone wars._

_I flew to Coursant and according to my Intel Bane he was in the abounded Jedi Temple. I put my ship in a hangar a few miles away from the temple, I ran over the roofs to my target._

_Once I arrived at the temple I used climbing hooks to get at the top off the tower where he should be._

_I shot and within a minute I was at the top of the tower. I looked through the glass and saw him, with his LL-30S Blasters, It looked like he was waiting for me._

_Sneaking up on him was no option. I put a bomb on the glass and went a bit lower, then the explosion went off. Bane started the shoot through the broken window. I jumped in the tower Kicking Bane causing him to fly a few meters back, landing on his back using my right laser blade to jump in the air to finish him._

_Before I even got to him he used his rocket boots to just fly away before he got hit in his head. It wasn't a total failure I managed to hit his leg. I grabbed my bow and shot multiple times, I hit one of his rocket boots causing him to fly like crazy. I released another arrow hitting his head and another to kill the other boot._

_He fell dead on the ground, I grabbed a few belonging like his LL30S-Blasters his rocket boots and his wrist guns, put them in the bag I took with my._

_I walked to his desk and took his files on a project which I didn't not know off. I walked back to my ship and went back to base._

_I was expecting a normal base not a base that was under attack by thousands of templar's. I used a fighter to destroy their main battleship and flew as fast as my ship could to my home. _

_I reached the hangar and flew my ship in, I could see five tanks. I jumped with my stuff out of the ship that was still flying, I landed on the ground and my ship hit the tanks destroying them all._

_I put the bag around my back and ran to the biggest room, where there was a few hours ago a catering of the assassin's in this base. I could see on the damage of the base that they had been fighting for a while._

_I saw a thousand templar's killing assassin's, it was a blood bath, there was only one left, my mentor. He had lost his arm and eye and was nearly standing, a templar that hanged above him jumped on him and put his Darksaber right through him._

_I was boiling up with anger and screamed."NOOOOO!" Getting the attention of all templar's. They all looked at me and started to shoot at me, it didn't matter where they shot me, out of all my anger I started to move objects with my mind crushing them and using their own body to pull their guts out of their mouth, eyes blowing up! After I murdered them all I went to the space ship. I could not see them, but for some reason I could feel them._

_I used what I called magic and brought the ships down on the ground crashing them and letting them hit each other in the air. All the parts of the ships were falling out of the universe. I walked back to the base, to the grant hall and grabbed the Darksaber out of my mentors body._

END of flashback.

Sabine's POV.

After I heard his story I could almost cry, he has been through too much pain as a child and is still going through it.

"I could swear I saw some of them escape those fucking low livers that ruin my life and of all assassin's, I swear when I see them again I'll kill them all, in the most brutal way that I can think of. It won't be in some room, no it will be in front of the Emperor himself because I know he got a tale in their history." He yelled furious.

Ezra was starting to get so angry that every object in my room got up in the air.

I looked at Ezra and saw his eyes to become a bit gold and tears came out of his eyes. Before this got any worse I pulled him into a hug and let him cry out.

He buried his face in my chest and I slowly let him over to my bed. Where I lay him down and changed real quick in my pajamas, I laid next to him where he buried his face in my shoulder and cried for a few minutes before he fell asleep and I kissed his forehead to fell asleep myself.

**That was the end of chapter two and I did what you guys asked me to, make it longer this chapter has more than 3000 words, so I hope you like it and if you have any ideas please share them with me, maybe I will put them in my story and also REVIEW. And I'll see you guys later.**


	3. Ezra

**Author's Note.**

**The reason why I couldn't update was**** that the charger was broken so I had to wait till my dad made it. But now all that's over I wish all of you a Happy 2015. This chapter isn't a real one. It's just an description of Ezra's armor and a bit from his past. All his weapons and unknown will be explained. Some of you gave ideas for the story do most of them are going to be in them and some are going to be a bit different.**

**Patrick : I liked your Idea and found something, Thank you for your help.**

**Cheese Bot : Also love your idea, please giving me those ideas.**

**Ezra : Thought about and I like the idea, but it's going to be a bit different than you would expect.**

**By the way Some memories that I'm about to explain of Ezra are also from the future chapter that are coming, Don't get confused when you don't know it cause it was never in the story, but it will come in the other chapters.**

Ezra's past.

Day that the Empire took his parents and left him to rot on the streets. The Empire basely just marched right into their house and kidnapped Ezra's parents, but before the Empire left they decided it was a good idea to teach the Bridger's a lesson. They took Ezra as an example. Beating almost to death, the Stormtroopers forced his parents to watch. After he was beaten they left him to die in his blood.

On that same day came a man of The Creed and took him to Earth where the first Assassin's lived and trained him to become one of them. After 4 years of training Ezra they left to go to a new home on the planet Mandalore.

After his successful mission he returned alone to be greeted by an army of Templar's, that wiped out the order on Mandalore and its system. Ezra being angry got a tast of the dark side of the force and killing all the Templar's on Mandalore. Not knowing what he just did, he ignored it and went to gathering part for his armor he left the base to wonder and see what Mandalore has to offer him.

He came in contact with a group known as Death Watch, they not being the most kindly took him into took him captive. Starting an integration and all that Ezra did was keeping his mouth shut.

Death Watch wasn't excepting this kind of answers, for disrespecting them they decided they would give him an token. Brand him on his back on his left shoulder an Death Watch symbol.

The Death Watch letting Ezra leave. Ezra decided that there wasn't a thing that Mandalore had to offer him and went back to his B-wing and flew to Courssant.

Ezra Took the weapons he needed and returned to Earth and went to Masyaf. **( For all of you who doesn't know Masyaf it's the oldest temple of the assassin, where it all began.)**

Taking his Armor into Altair's vault to put most of his suit there and only taking the LL-30 blaster Wrist Weapons, Plasma bow and Darksaber. Leaving the rest behind. Flying to Lothal, selling his ships for credits and living his day out on Lothal and stealing from the Empire. Later in the past three years he gets an assassin's creed tattoo on the right side of his chest.

**Now I'll describe how Ezra's armor looks.**

His Costume in the vault is the assassin outfit of Adewalé of Freedom Cry.

He has a Dark Saber on his lower back.

Two LL- 30 Blasters.

Two multi propose wrist gauntlets which includes a comlink, cable launcher, contact stunner, flamethrower and blasters.

One DC-17 Hand blaster on his left boot.

One DC-17m on his right boot.

One plasma bow on his back.

Mando dagger made out of metal also on his lower back only the handle on the other side.

Picture of it is . .html

Repulsor rocket boots underneath is boot in the soul.

One laser hidden blade on his left wrist.

One metal hidden blade on his right wrist.

**This is a bit of Ezra hope you like it, if you want that I make more of these chapters about the other characters please tell me. And I'll upload chapter 3 this week.**

**Please review, like I said I use most of your ideas for my story.**

**And I'll see you guys later !**


	4. The army in fort Anaxes

**I'm back, I hope you liked the last chapter and if you want more plaese say. Going on with chapter 3 enjoy. Disclaimer : I do not own Star wars rebels o****r its characters.**

Sabine's POV.

I woke up and felt a something on my shoulder. I looked and saw that Ezra was sleeping on my shoulder, probably still tired of yesterday. Looking at him made we think that he was cute.

Getting those thoughts out of my head, I shacked him a bit waking him up. "Where am I ?" he asked. "You fell asleep last night remember?" I asked him. "I remember, how late is it anyway?" he asked.

"Still night want to get back and sleep?" I asked. "I will, but can you show me where the bathroom is?" he said. I laughed. "It's down the hall on your right." I said. "Thank you." He said running to the bathroom making me laugh even more.

I stood up, looking in my room. I walked to Ezra's weapons, looking at them seeing strange marking on them. I was so in my thought that I didn't hear the door open. "Found something?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, what are these strange markings on your weapons you got them on all of them, is there any reason for?" I asked. "There is, those marking are the symbol of my creed I was once part of." He said with a sad face.

"I won't talk about it anymore let's go to bed and let go of those horrible memories." I said. "Yeah you're right let's go back to bed." He said laying on bed. "When did you put on your shirt?" I asked. "Cause there are even more things on my body that you may not have seen, cause I covered them with a thing. But now it's off and I won't want you to see it yet." He said.

"I'll respect it, I'm tired can we go to bed now?" I asked yawning. "Sure." He laughed. I laid next to him putting my head on his chest, he put his arm around me. He was sleeping within the second and I followed after.

Hera's POV.

After we picked up that kid from Lothal things felt different. Like normally Sabine would be up already. I walked to her chamber to see why she wasn't up yet. I opened the door seeing her sleep with her head on Ezra. I smiled closing the door, walking to the living room. As I was in the living room Zeb and Kanan where already there.

"Where is Sabine would you know that?" Kanan asked. "She has some personal things right now with the boy." I said. "What did he do to her." Zeb asked angrily. "Nothing they're sleeping together." I explained.

"How can we know that we can trust the lad, like he said." Zeb said. "Zeb behave yourself, Sabine aspires to love him and he as well. So don't ruin it for them or I'll kill you myself, if Sabine hasn't done it already." I said.

"Alright no need to be so rough." He said. "That's what I thought." I said.

Sabine's POV.

I woke up on Ezra's chest I moaned waking him up. "Good morning Beautiful." He said. "We're not together yet." I said to him. "You're sure, well then Sabine do you want to be my Girlfriend?" I asked.

"I think we're taking things to fast, when the time's come when we know you well and the others can trust you, then I'll be your Girlfriend." I said. "Well then I better get the trust of the others than." He said.

"Indeed you have, let's get breakfast." I said. "Yea, that sounds nice." He said.

We got up and went to the living room to get food. "How are the lovebirds." Zeb asked. "What are you talking about Zeb?" I said trying to hide my blush. "Oh don't deny it Hera saw and told us everything." He said.

"Keep out of my privacy Zeb and don't think about threading him." I said. "Fine." He said annoyed. "Good boy." I said making Ezra laugh.

While eating breakfast, Chopper came in thinking that it's funny to spill oil on Ezra's shirt. "Chopper get out of here." I yelled at him. "Don't worry I'll clean it, it's not that big of a spot anyway." He said taking off his shirt revealing the a tattoo, it had the same symbol like on his weapons.

He then turned around that grab the small tub of water that Hera filled. We all gasped at the brand mark on his back. It wasn't just any brand mark. It was the brand mark of the Mandalorion war group called Death Watch.

The Mark was among several scars. "Ezra did you had a fight with Death Watch?" I asked. "I did, when I was on Mandalorion just after the fall of the creed. I decide to see what their was on that planet. Before I could go in the city I was taken by them and tortured by them." He explained.

I felt sorry for him, he has gone through a lot for his age.

"Don't have to feel sorry it happened. Don't live in the past, but in the present." He said giving me hug before he went with Kanan to Kanan's room.

"I'm going back to sleep wake me when you need me. Make sure Chopper doesn't wake me or I'll kill him." Zeb said going to his chambers to take a nap. "Hera?" I asked. "Yes, dear?" she asked back.

"What's our next mission?" I asked wanting to get off the ship. "Well we got one, right now on the moment. Kanan said it's best that we check it out." Hear said. "What kind of mission?" I asked.

"There is a old clone base. Some allies of Falcrum left a cargo and we have to get it to him." Hera explained. "Better get my gear ready." I said going to my chamber to dress in my armor.

Ezra's POV.

I followed Kanan to his room where he wanted to speak with me.

"Kanan where did you want to speak about?" I asked. "Ezra you're force sensitive, the Empire is hunting those who are force sensitive and eliminate them." He said.

"And your saying that cause?" I asked. "You act like it's nothing." He said angry. "Cause it's nothing to me. I'm surviving these situations since I was a little kid." I explained. "What I'm trying to say Ezra is, do you want to be trained in the ways of the Jedi?" he asked me.

"I would like that a lot, when does training begin?" I asked. "After this mission that Sabine and Hera are going to do." He said. "Right and we have to stay on the ship making sure it doesn't just fly away." I said sarcastic.

"Yeah that's what we do." He said laughing, I just rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I said walking back to the living room where Hera was.

"You know Fort Anaxes is dangerous and under control of the Empire right?" I asked. "I didn't, but how did you know?" she asked.

"It was a few months before I met you guys. I had to go to that Fort cause there was something in there secret to my Creed. I wasn't going to forsake the memory of my Creed by letting the Empire taking an ancient artifact." I said.

"What for Artifact?" she asked. "You'll find out soon." I said. "But what was so dangerous about that Fort again?" she said.

"When I was at Fort Anaxes I encountered a man in black robes and his face was red with black. His legs and middle of his body were robotic and he wheeled a double lightsaber, red of color. Under his command were battle droids that the separatist used in the clone wars. I managed to get the artifact, but whatever was in that fort and it will be back, So I advice you that you be quick with that cargo. I fit isn't gone already and if it isn't it's probably a trap than." I said walking out of the room into the cockpit to see if we were close to that cursed fort.

Sabine's POV.

I walked out of my room and saw Ezra walk to the cockpit, it looked like he was deep in thought. I ignored it and went to Hera. Who was also in her own mind.

"Hera what's going on?" I asked. "Um, what?" she asked getting out of mind and into the world of the living. "What were you thinking about, the fort is old and nobody is there." I explained.

"I thought of the same, but Ezra was at that fort a few months again, and he encountered a Sith and an droid army of the clone wars." Hera said.

"We must warn Kanan about that." Sabine said. "No we don't we go in and as quick we came in, as quick we go out no fighting." Hera said. I whined. "Fine!" I said irritated.

"If you go in alone you're going to need this." Ezra said tossing his Dark Saber to Hera. "Who he might is unknown to me, but if you encounter him you're going to need that sword to defend you, blaster won't help. I tried that the result was my blaster in half and me losing almost my head." Ezra explained walking away again.

"How is it that Ezra is at our conversations when we can't figure something out or when there is a problem, it's starting to get creepy." Hera explained.

"I don't know, but are we there yet." I asked. "Few more minutes Sabine." Ezra yelled from the cockpit. "Yeah it defiantly creepy." I said. We could hear Ezra laugh.

Hera and I walked to the cockpit where Ezra was taking a nap in my chair.

"He looks cute don't you think Hera?" I gulped when I asked her that and my cheeks where becoming red. "So Sabine is in love that's a good thing to know." She said. "Very funny Hera. Like you don't love Kanan." I said.

"Tell the others we've arrived and are going to land with the Phantom." Hera said to me.

"Okay." I said. I walked to Zeb's room. "Zeb wake up we're there." I said. "Okay." H said in a tired way. I walked to Kanan's room. "Kanan We're here." I said walking back to the cockpit.

I saw Ezra looking like a hawk. "What are you trying to find?" I asked. "To see if my old friend here is." He said. "He's not here so everything is fine." I said. "For now maybe, but the second I hear gun fire I'm out there." He said taking one last look before going to his chamber.

"Ezra is really taking this guy serious, isn't he." I asked Hera. "You would be to, if you had been last time and there was a sith with an droid army that fought in the Clone Wars. Than you would also react like this when you got back." Hera said.

"Good point." I said. Kanan, Zeb and Ezra came into the cockpit. Ezra was wearing his weapons. "Why do you have your weapons here and not in your room?" I asked.

"Like I said the man that's done there won't be wounded by a couple of blaster. Like I also said if I hear gun fire I'll be joining the fight." He said looking again out of the window to see if his friend was there.

"Kanan you're in charge of the Ghost, if you even scratch it I'll hurt you." Hera threatened. "It won't get damage Hera we'll take care of that won't we guys?" He said.

"I'm not making those promises." Ezra said. "I'll help you with it Kanan, you can count on us Hera you're ship won't get a scratch." Zeb said. "But if it does I'll hurt you both." Hera said walking to the Phantom.

I ran to her. "You're serious about hurting them aren't you?" I asked. "Of course I am. What did you think that they can hurt her and get away with it?" she asked.

"Knowing you they don't stand a change." I said. "Ezra is a smart kid and he knows he can't promises things that can be broken easily." Hera said.

We got into the Phantom and went to the service. We got out and the cargo was before the gate. We walked to the crates with our blasters ready.

"Let's take those back shall we." Hera said as we brought all crates to the Phantom. Hera checked every crate like there was something with one.

When everything was loaded Hera sighed. "We miss one probably in the fort we have to search our missing crate." Hera said. "Grab your guns, we don't know what we are going to find inside that fort." She said.

With our blaster ready we went inside the fort and looked for our missing crate.

Once inside the fort Hera found the crate and brought it back to the Phantom. I was about to leave when I heard a loud noise, I turned around. I saw the man Ezra talking about, The light went on and about three hundred droids I saw. The man used the force to close the hangar door.

"Ready to die girl?" He asked as he went like a shadow into the droid army that was aiming all their weapons at me. I never thought of dying this way.

Ezra's POV.

I felt something that I've sensed before when I was here. Knowing what it was. I looked outside and saw Hera bringing a crate to the Phantom, what I also noticed was the hangar door closing. Sabine was still in there and it was a death sentences.

I grabbed Kana's lightsaber. "Kid what are you doing?" he yelled. "I'm going to save Sabine who is trapped inside with a Sith Lord." I yelled. When they heard that, they followed my.

I jumped out of the cargo hall onto the platform. I ran as fast as I could to the door. Turning the lightsaber on and put it in the door making a circle.

Sabine's POV.

I was surrounded by my enemy. I knew there was no hope for me. That was until I heard one of the droids speak. "Um sir they're trying to get through the door and it looks to be a Jedi." The droid yelled.

All droids went to the other side of the base and aimed at the door. I hoped they forgot about me, but I spook to soon the Sith Forced pushed my against the wall choking me.

"Let's see if your lover cans save you when he comes through that door?" He said smiling evil.

The door was breached and Ezra came in Shooting and splitting droids. Behind him came the rest of the crew and started to fight against the droids.

My longs were getting no air and my face turned purple of the lake of oxygen. Almost being choked to death Ezra used the force to push the sith away.

Advanced droids charged Ezra making it hard for him to come to me. The Sith Stood over me using the force to get me in the air and at his eye level. He had his Lightsaber ready to strike me down. He was ready to stab me.

He waited a few seconds to see if Ezra was looking and when Ezra looked he …

**Cliffhanger!**

**I know guys mean, sure.**

**Well that was that chapter hope you like it, please review and give ideas.**

**The next chapter will also be next week probably also on Sunday.**

**And I'll see you guys laterrrr.**


End file.
